I Came To Play
by Fille des Fleurs
Summary: With mentors like Edge and Christian, she'll be a pro in no time. She's certainly got the sense of humor, now all Daphnie needs are the moves...


oh, hey, I'm back again with yet another one shot. this one's pretty short, but I like to think it's short and sweet, and gives a bit more insight into Daphnie and her friendships with Christian and Edge.

plus, a little ribbing of the Miz is always a good time.

**Note**: I only own my lovely OC, Daphnie.

Merry Christmas to everyone! hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

Dark tunnels led the way to the opening. Finally, a bright and blinding light flooded her vision. She was forced to shield her eyes and squint at first, though she adjusted to her new surroundings quickly.

Her new view consisted of rows upon rows and seats upon seats as far as the eye could see. They were all empty, of course, but later tonight, they would all be jammed full to the rafters with screaming, cheering, and excited fans. She felt herself smile; she loved her job.

Looking straight ahead, she spotted two men tussling in the already set up ring. Blonde hair was tossed about as one was shoved into the corner. Short hair and a lanky stature came running, looking to make a hit, but a kick to the chest was instead what he received.

"Hey! Jerk! You're supposed to let me clothesline you into the turnbuckle!"

She chuckled as she approached the ring, sauntering down the ramp in time with the metal music playing softly in the background throughout the arena. The short haired blonde was still rubbing his chest and pouting, unaware of her presence. The long haired one, on the other hand, noticed her right away.

"Daphnie! Great to see you, Blondie!"

She smiled brightly at his greeting as she jumped up onto the apron and slithered in through the second and third ropes.

"You too, Adam! Feels like forever since I last saw you."

Adam shrugged, "It's not very often the RAW and SmackDown schedules cross paths. I thought I should take advantage of the opportunity."

"By beating up Jay?"

Adam laughed at her comment, casting a glance at the still pouting Jay a few feet back.

"Pretty much."

Daphnie tossed some of her long, platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. Today she had chosen to leave the straight, yet voluminous, mess hang down rather than put it up. She was now regretting this decision.

"It was a fluke, I tell you! A fluke!"

Jay shook his fist at Adam, causing the both of them, and Daphnie, to laugh.

Adam shook his head and turned his attention back to Daphnie, "So, Blondie, what brings you to the arena so early?"

She smirked, "I came to play."

Jay raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that the Miz's theme?"

"Don't tell me you're turning into him, Blondie. I might have to disown you," Adam threatened.

"Yes, guys. I am. I just came to tell you all how," Daphnie paused, dramatically tilting her head back and holding an imaginary microphone to her mouth, "_AAAAWESSSOOOOOOMEEEE_…I am."

Jay and Adam looked unamused at her antics, though on the inside they were really trying not to burst out in a fit of laughter.

"I am unamused," Jay voiced.

Daphnie huffed and rolled her eyes, "You guys are no fun."

"They why did you come to play with us?" Adam asked.

She let out a chuckle, "You guys are like legends to me. I came to learn from the masters."

"The masters of awesome?" Jay asked, though after catching his mistake he added, "No pun to the Miz intended."

"Yeah, we _invented_ awesome! The Miz stole it from _us_!"

Jay and Adam high-fived. Daphnie shook her head.

"Guys, are you gonna teach me some new moves or-"

"Or what?" Adam taunted, tossing his body weight into the ropes and resting with his back on them, "You'll go running to the Miz?"

Jay scoffed and crossed his arms, "He wouldn't be able to teach her anything."

Daphnie shrugged, "You never know."

Jay waved her off, "Enough of the Miz. You came to learn, right?"

"Play, actually, but whatever works for you two old farts."

Adam put a hand to his chest, appalled, "That hurts, Blondie."

She cocked a hip and gave him a challenging look, "Who you calling 'Blondie'?"

Jay stepped between the two, "Hey, play fight's over, guy. It's time to get down."

"To business?" Adam questioned.

Jay shook his head, "No, dude. It's time to get _down_."

Daphnie stood in the middle of the ring, feigning shock as Jay exhibited his dance moves, doing the robot, the shopping cart, and Daphnie's favorite: the lawnmower.

"Hey! I recognize that dance move!" Adam exclaimed, referring to Jay's perfected lawnmower, "That's the same move you did the night you met your wife!"

Jay stood upright, content with his perfect execution of dance moves, and nodded.

"It was love at first sight."

"For you or the lawnmower?"

Jay turned to Daphnie, "Both."

Adam slung an arm around Daphnie, whom he could tell was slowly losing patience, "All right, all right, enough fooling around. We'll show you some moves now."

Daphnie pumped her fists in the air, "Yes!"

Jay held up a finger, signaling for Daphnie to pay attention, "Now, Daphnie, my little blonde protégé-"

Adam cleared his throat, pointing to himself and then to Daphnie, whom he still had an arm around.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Excuse me, _our_ little blonde protégé-"

Adam nodded in satisfaction and Daphnie let out a chuckle.

"First, I'll show you a move I like to call, _The Missile Dropkick_."

She smiled when Jay lowered his voice dramatically at the end of his sentence and watched him climb onto the top turnbuckle.

"Adam!"

"What?"

"Get your pretty-boy ass over here."

"For a second I thought you were complimenting my ass-"

"Get. Over. Here!

Adam huffed and crossed his arms childishly, "Fine."

Daphnie watched on with amusement as Adam trudged over near the corner and uncrossed his arms, though he still looked upset.

"Now, Daph, you simply stand up straight," Jay did so, slipping his feet so that each foot was on a different side of the turnbuckle, his posture and grace impressing the young blonde woman, "and then, with your feet out, jump off, like this!"

He launched himself off, kicking Adam in the chest, who expertly fell onto the mat with a _thud._

_Jay brushed himself off and stood up, smiling at Daphnie, "Just like that."_

_Daphnie nodded, "I'll try."_

_As she approached the same corner, Jay kicked Adam in the side._

"_Get up."_

_Adam frowned up at Jay from his position with his back on the mat, "I don't appreciate your tone, mister."_

_Daphnie sighed, her shoulders slumping from her now crouched position on the top turnbuckle, "C'mon, Adam! Do it for me?"_

"_Yes, Adam. Do it for Daphnie," Jay insisted in an oddly high voice._

_Adam sighed dramatically and pretended to ponder over his decision for a moment._

"_I'll buy you lunch?" Daphnie offered. She knew Adam couldn't possibly turn down the opportunity for a free meal._

_Indeed, the blonde man's eyes lit up, "Really?"_

_Daphnie pulled a straight face, "Only if you cooperate with Jay for the rest of the day."_

_Jay smiled smugly while Adam frowned._

"_But-"_

"_No buts, mister!"_

_After much contemplating, Adam sighed, "Fine. I'll do it."_

_Jay grinned, shoving Adam forward. He nodded encouraging at Daphnie._

"_Show him what you got, Daphnie."_

_Daphnie smirked deviously at Adam, who looked at her with a slightly worried expression as she stood up straight on the turnbuckle, her posture mirroring Jay's._

"_Oh, I'll show him, alright. I'll show him how to play."_

_And she launched herself, feet first, off the top rope._


End file.
